Ten Things You Never Knew About Ginny Weasley
by katja134
Summary: 7. The Chamber was the worst memory of her life for five years. Then, she saw Hagrid carrying Harry into the Great Hall and she thought that he was dead. Ch 2: "The Ginny Challenge"
1. Chapter 1

1. She never really minds being the youngest of seven. It was annoying sometimes, of course, but she still liked it. It was just kind of nice when everyone was always there for you. She might have been a bit spoiled as a child, because she was everyone's princes, but hey, she didn't end up like Draco Malfoy, so it can't have been too bad.

2. She knew that she played Quidditch far better than any of her brothers, maybe, just maybe even including Charlie, and that's why she never quite forgave them for not letting her play with them when she was younger. But when she makes the deciding goal in the order for the Holyhead Harpy's to win the season, just as Puddlemere's seeker gets the snitch, she doesn't mind so much any more.

3. Luna was her first real friend. She had had acquaintances, she got on well with Demelza and Colin and she would never spent an evening sitting alone in the Common Room, but Luna was the first person she could tell everything, whom she trusted with everything.

4. During the Christmas holidays of her fourth year, she found Sirius in the kitchen with a bottle of firewhiskey and joint him. She doesn't remember much of the night, only that they talked about Tom and the Chamber and Azkaban, but she knows that Remus woke them in the morning. But she knows that he understood what it was like, to have your mind invaded, to forget and not to remember. James middle name is Sirius.

5. She always knew that Hermione and Ron had feelings for each other, but when she sees the look on the brunette's face after Ron is poisoned, she is sure that Hermione will be her sister-in-law. For a moment, she even pities Lavender who is fighting a lost battle. But then she thoughtof the My Sweetheart necklace she found in Ron's room by accident and changes her mind.

6. When she and Tonks were running down the corridor, the other woman suddenly stopped and turned to her. "Ginny. If something happens to me, will you help my mother with Teddy?" And Ginny nodded and hugged her quickly and then they hurried on. She kept her promise, but she always knew that she would never be able to replace Tonks. Still, she was there for Teddy as much as she could be. To her, he's as good as a son.

And when she stands in the doorway of Mrs Tonks' living room and sees Teddy staring at the wedding picture of his parents, she wonders if this was worth it. But when she sees him smile at Victoire, and sees the happiness on Harry's face and realizes the fact that her children will never know war, she is sure it was.

7. The Chamber was the worst memory of her life for five years. Then, she saw Hagrid carrying Harry into the Great Hall and she thought that he was dead.

8. George is her favourite brother, because he always listens. Even when she was a little girl, and the others would send her away and tell her not to annoy them, he would be there for her. He taught her to prank, and he knows that she gives as good as she gets. So when she sees the familiar face of the twins, pale and dead on the cold stone floor, and she recognizes Fred, for a moment she is glad that it isn't George. She's still ashamed of that.

9. When their children where older, she and Harry told them everything that had happened during their years at Hogwarts. But they heard the story of what happened in the Chamber from Scorpius Malfoy. She knows that it was a mistake, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them.

10. She can't cook. She can fly, her hexes are famous, she got almost as many owls as Hermione, she raised three children, but she can't cook. Her mother, Harry and Hermione all tried to teach her, but she keeps on burning everything. It doesn't matter, though. Harry and Kreacher do the cooking. It's quite the sight, to have them working in the kitchen together.

**Review, please**


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thank you to all my reviewers! It means a lot to me to know that you enjoyed my story. I received a rather lot of reviews and PMs asking me if I would make a story out of this. At the moment, I have neither the inspiration nor the time, but perhaps someone else has. Besides, we have too few Ginny centric stories on this side. Therefore, I am issuing a challenge.

* * *

**"The Ginny Challenge"**

I'm challenging all of you to write:

a) A drabble (up to 500 words) about any of the points 3, 5, 6, 7 or 8 of the "ten things list…"

b) A oneshot (at least 1000 words) about any of the points 1, 2, 4, 9 or 10.

c) A post-war story including at least five of the points.

d) Any of the above with a point of your own.

* * *

e) Specific story challenge:

When moving in with her boyfriend, Ginny packed far too many boxes- no wonder on of them landed in the attic, not to be seen again until her daughter Lily finds it and questions her mother about her past.:

The box must contain:

A (love) letter from Ginny to Harry

A newspaper article about the World Cup

A picture of Ginny and Luna

A child's drawing of Ginny's family

Optional: A Lily/Scorpius ship Ginny didn't know about before

* * *

Please inform me if you decide to take up one of the challenges- I'll link to the story from here and from my Author's Page.

Well, I hope you guys start writing- because I can't wait to start reading!!

Katja


End file.
